


The Summers We Shared

by sammysosa157



Series: The Summers we Shared (Royalty au) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrothed, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Princes, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, You get the idea...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Every summer since they could remember, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had spent them together. They were both the Crown Princes of their respected lands and had been betrothed since birth. These are the retelling's of their childhood and how they came to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had about the boys being royalty and betrothed. Iwaizumi has a thing for nicknames in different languages ;) This is honestly just a cheesy little fic that I wrote when I should have been sleeping.  
> Szerelmem- means "my love" in Hungarian (I hope at least)  
> Mina- means "mine" in Romanian (crossing my fingers...)  
> ígérem- means "I promise" in Hungarian (I don't know why I'm making this whole writing thing so much more difficult)  
> Sorry in advance for the grammatical mistakes and just the overall shitty writing!

“Iwa-chan!” a whiny voice yelled out. “You’re supposed to hide with me,” a young Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s outburst. Oikawa was visiting for the summer (like he has for the past few years) as well as Tooru’s cousin Akaashi, and Iwaizumi’s friend Bokuto.

Iwaizumi was the crown prince of Seijou, and the reason for Oikawa’s yearly visits were due to the fact that they were betrothed. They had been since birth.  Their parents, who were longtime allies and friends, had both agreed that the union between their two sons would be in their best interests and help with the two kingdoms relations and affairs. Right now at the tender age of 11, it seemed like maybe their impending marriage wasn’t the greatest idea they had ever had.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn’t have been anymore different, but alike at the same time. In fact, it was confusing as hell for everyone to watch. One minute they are both laughing and running around the palace together, and the next Iwaizumi is chasing Oikawa with a beetle, or Oikawa is pestering and teasing the hell out of Iwaizumi.

In fact, a few summers ago when they had both been at the young age of 7, Oikawa had given Iwaizumi the nick name “Iwa-chan.” Which resulted in Iwaizumi throwing a rock at Oikawa’s face and giving him a black eye. Just when their parents were beginning to think that maybe this match wasn’t going to work out in their favor, Iwaizumi shocked everyone by going and crying probably more than Tooru did.

Iwaizumi had felt so guilty about hurting “his prince” that he had insisted on giving Oikawa a piggy back ride back to the palace to seek help for Oikawa’s quickly swelling eye. The servants had been so confused when a hysterical Iwaizumi came barreling in through the kitchen service doors, demanding that someone help him. All while Oikawa simply rested his head in the crook of Iwa-chan’s neck and sniffled every few minutes. The staff still to this day gossips about how cute the two were together. How gentle The crown prince had been with his betrothed, and how sweet and forgiving Prince Oikawa had been in return.

Who actually knows what they really said that day, but rumor has it that Iwaizumi said “You can call me Iwa-chan for the rest of our lives Tooru, as long as you let me give you a nick name too.” Oikawa gave a sweet smile “what would you like to call me Iwa-chan?” “You have to promise that only I can call you it though!” Iwaizumi quickly amended his previous statement. Oikawa just held out his pinky waiting for Iwa-chan to wrap his pinky around Tooru’s delicate finger. “Szerelmem.” Iwaizumi finally said after a moment. He gently caressed Oikawa’s rosy cheek. “What does that mean?” Oikawa asked quizzically while leaning into Iwaizumi’s touch. “My love.” Iwaizumi’s skin was flushed at the admission.

You could hear the kitchen staff swooning and awing at the children’s sweet moment. The story had ended up spreading faster than wildfire, but no one ever teased the two boys for it. In fact, no one even mentioned it to them.

But moments like that were far and few in between. Yes, it was obvious that the two were fond (and a little possessive) of each other, but they teased and tortured each other relentlessly.

“Please Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s pleading had Iwaizumi rubbing at his temples in annoyance. “Hush Trashykawa! We are playing hide and go seek in the dark, and I’m not hiding with you anymore.” His tone was harsh and left no more room for Oikawa’s arguing. His features took on a look of dejection, and Iwaizumi was beginning to feel guilty but Bokuto’s voice cut the through the evenings sweltering heat. “Let’s play already! We are gonna have to go in soon.” The boy was practically vibrating with excitement. “You’re it then” Akaashi evenly said. Bokuto looked sullen for a moment but quickly brightened back up. “Okay! That means I get to find Akaashi and be his knight in shining armor.” Akaashi only blushed in reply.

Bokuto was the son of the head knight in the Seijou guard. He and Iwaizumi had been training together and he would one day be his head knight when the crown prince became king. Anyway, Bokuto was obsessed with Akaashi. That could be due to the fact that they were betrothed as well, but Bokuto would have been entranced by Akaashi no matter the circumstance. And while Akaashi seemed indifferent towards the boy, it was well known that he was just as enthralled with Bokuto, he was just better at masking it. Akaashi and Oikawa were distant cousins, and Akaashi retained the title of Grand Duke of Fukurodani. The boy always travelled with Oikawa for the summers to visit Seijou. Although his marriage wasn’t quite as big of a political advantage, he wasn’t the eldest, and his family had the hopes of having a strong foreign military force to back them up. 

Bokuto began counting and the kids ran away as quickly and stealthy as possible. Iwa-chan was quick to try and ditch Oikawa, and Oikawa and his pride decided that they didn’t need Iwa-chan. Tooru quietly snuck off into the bordering woods that surrounded the palace. He didn’t want to go very deep, but the better hiding spots were farther in.

When he finally picked a spot guided by the little remaining light from the setting sun, he made a grave realization. He couldn’t hear Bokuto’s obnoxious voice rattling off the appropriate numbers anymore. Shit! Double shit! He smacked his delicate hand against his face. He wasn’t supposed to use those words, his parents and Iwa-chan had told him so.

Tooru sat their hidden by the densely wooded area, and now the growing darkness of the quickly approaching night. He wanted to scream out for help, but decided against that when he figured it would just give Iwaizumi another thing to tease him about.

He began trudging his way back towards the palace (or what he hoped was the right direction to get to the palace). But as the darkness took over his senses, the young prince began to panic like most would when lost in a dark and foreboding forest.

Oikawa began sprinting in what he prayed was the right direction. Branches swiped and cut at his milky skin, and the sound of crunching twigs and leaves echoed with his every step. He was abruptly thrown onto the damp forest floor when his foot caught on a root of a tree. He tried to catch himself with his hands but the stinging and the loud snap of his wrist had him falling face first on to the ground.

His right wrist throbbed. It felt as if it had a heartbeat of its own. His hands and knees were stinging, and his eyes were watering with unshed tears. “I’m not going to cry.” He spoke aloud to himself. “Future Kings don’t cry over scrapes and bruises.” This was his mantra as he attempted to pick himself back up and restart his trek back the palace.

 Oikawa limped his way through the woods, and after what he assumed to only be a few minutes, he heard the panicked shouting of his friends.

“Trashykawa where are you!”

“You won the game, you don’t have to rub it in anymore!”

“Oikawa come out already!”

Oikawa couldn’t exactly tell when their voices changed from annoyed to worried and scared, but boy was Iwa-chan demanding.

“Tooru! Stop playing and come out!”

“I won’t ever play with you again if you don’t come out right now!”

“As the future King of Seijou, I demand that you come out this instance!”

Iwaizumi’s yells where much louder than the other two boys.

Oikawa tried to pick up his pace, but the jostling of his wrist and the dizziness he was experiencing was preventing him from running and shouting back.

“Please come out! I’ll give you your birthday gift early!”

“I’ll tell you a secret!”

“I’ll give you piggy back ride everywhere for the rest of the week!”

“Hell, for the rest of summer!”

Oikawa couldn’t help but chuckle at Iwaizumi’s bartering. He could tell his Iwa-chan was growing desperate, but Oikawa was too if he was being honest. He was tired, his wrist was on fire, and he felt sweaty and disgusting. There was nothing he wanted more at this moment than to let Iwaizumi worry over him and to hold him like he so very rarely did.

The trees were now thinning out and he could see his friends and his betrothed running around the grounds frantically searching for him.

He finally let out a yell. “Iwa-chan!” His voice came out much hoarser and exhausted sounding than he was expecting.

Iwaizumi immediately spun around towards the sound of Tooru’s voice. The look of relief on the flushed boys face was evident even from a distance. “Tooru!” He yelled out.

He was at Oikawa’s side in seconds. His first reaction was to grab Tooru and smash him against his chest. “Szerelmem. I was so scared you were taken. Don’t ever leave me like that again.” Iwa-chan nuzzled his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, his hands were tightly fisting the back of Tooru’s ripped shirt. “You’re my prince. You’re mina.” Iwaizumi said quietly.

Oikawa wanted to cherish this moment. His prince was actually tolerating his presence, and was calling him the sweet name he gave Tooru all those years ago, but he had to go and ruin it by letting out a pained whimper.

“What’s wrong? Where are you hurt?” Iwaizumi quickly drew away from Oikawa and began looking over his body for obvious wounds.

As he took in Oikawa’s appearance, Iwa-chan’s features began to morph into extreme irritation and what Oikawa might dare call fear.

His clothes were torn, his skin was probably red and cut from being wacked by branches and falling. His knees and palms were bloody, and he was cradling his wrist like a mother would hold an infant for the first time.

“I think I broke my wrist.” Oikawa tried to flash his usually dazzling smile (that caused even the strict head chef to sneak Oikawa pieces of milk bread), but faltered at Iwaizumi’s unwavering glare.

Iwaizumi suddenly had a look of sheer determination on his face. He bended at his knees and placed his hands under Oikawa’s legs and upper back. He grunted a quiet “idiot” under his breath as he lifted Tooru and carried him bridal style towards the castle.

“I thought I’d have to wait till we were married before you carried me like this!” Oikawa said cheekily. “I’ll drop you.” Iwa-chan said flatly. “No you won’t. You adore me Iwa-chan! I’m your Szerelem.” Iwaizumi lightly blushed but didn’t argue with Oikawa.

They walked back to the palace with Akaashi and Bokuto following closely behind. Oikawa glanced over Iwa-chan's shoulder and saw that the two boys were walking side by side, with their hands linked. He tried pinching Iwa-chan to get his attention to show him what he was seeing, but Iwaizumi hissed “Leave them be Tooru." And that was enough to shut Oikawa up. He just continued to stare quizzically at the two boys, wondering when he missed the obvious shift in their young relationship. Yes, Bokuto was always more willing to touch Akaashi or to hug the other boy, but Akaashi normally acted put off by it. But right now Akaashi looked far from annoyed. He looked a peace. His long delicate fingers were intertwined with Bokuto's and it seemed almost natural. Like the two had always been doing it. Like it was as natural as breathing. 

 Oikawa was later treated for his broken wrist, and his scrapes and bruises were cleaned of the blood and dirt. He was also properly scolded by his parents, the guards, and not surprisingly Iwaizumi.

Iwa-chan had spent the next couple days glued to Oikawa’s side, refusing to even sleep in his own room. He would have spoon fed Tooru if he could of, but eventually Oikawa’s cuts healed and his wrist stopped throbbing with his pulse.

But one thing did change that summer. There was what felt like a tangible shift in their relationship that was felt by everyone. They both seemed to possess a certain kind of maturity that was strange for two 11 year olds to have. The two boys became inseparable that summer. A more obvious change was the rules of hide and go seek. Iwaizumi amended the rules of the game to were Oikawa had to be with him the entire time. He wasn’t even allowed to count on his own. It annoyed the other children they played with, but no one dared to question it when Iwaizumi faced them with his signature bitch face glare. 

 When it was time for Oikawa to head back home, both parties were vocal about their objections towards being separated. When saying their goodbyes, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a bone crushing hug and whispered “come back to me szerelmem.” Oikawa nuzzled against Hajime's chest "I always will Iwa-chan. ígérem"

 

 


End file.
